Lost Princess
by Dragonfly1
Summary: Lily and her discovery of her family background and prophecy with a certain prince. Pg13 for like a little language and romance.
1. Lost and Found

Authors Note:Hey! thanks for reading! I dont own any LOTR stuff but my story line and characters I do. I would love you forever if ya review! I have the main story in my head but pointers are awesome! If anyone knows a good fan art place where they would draw me a pic of my main character i'll put it up so ya get the idea. Read on! :-)  
  
  
  
Oct 24, 2002 First Entry  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hello diary! (I feel so lame, lol) My name is Lily Enguamael. I know its a weird name and all but its all I have left from my parents. They were killed when I was a baby and I was sent to live with my Aunt Rosaline.  
  
Today is my birthday (15th to be exact) and I got this diary from my aunt. I woke up last night at exaclty 12 midnight, that was just plain weird. Whats weirder was this like deep feeling of…heck there are not even words to explain it. I feel....power..yea that's it, power. Like I would scale a building or something. But this will all blow away I'm sure. I was just told yesterday by my Aunt that we are moving as soon as the "time is right". I dont know why she keeps saying that, its just freaky. She gets this like wistful look in her eyes and like zones out. Just plain phycho if ya ask me. New York may not be the best place in the world but it sure beats the country life she talks about. I have to go diary. Goodnight.  
  
Lily  
  
She walked from her desk to her small bed in the New York loft. She wouldn't mind a little time away from this place. Between school and 3 sports she needed a vacation.  
  
-The Next Day-Saturday  
  
"Aunt Rosie!" She yelled from the door, "I am going to go to my soccer practice then run over to the school for track conditioning and be home at 5 at the latest!"  
  
"Ok sweetie, love you" Rosie said as she peaked around the wall seperating the kitchen and entry.  
  
With that Lily was off. She had the first hour of practice go off without a problem but in the last half, where they scrimidged, she noticed something weird. She saw everything perfect. Every blade of grass was clear and bright. She glanced across the field and could clearly see the keeper on the other side picking her nose. That was at least 100 yards away! She almost lost it but then heard a low rumble and realized it was the....subway?!?! But that was nearly 10 miles away and impossible to hear from the field. She had to go home, This was just freaking her out.  
  
She said she felt sick and dashed home. Running in the door she screamed for her aunt. "Rosie! My eyes and ears are messed up! Its like I am superwoman! I can see every letter in the magazine lying across the room like it is a foot away! My ears! They are ringing cause everything just became so loud and.....! she said hystericaly.  
  
Rosie interupted, "Dear, dear you will be ok. Its perfically normal."  
  
"Normal for what! A weird alien breed?!?" she ranted.  
  
"Dear, I don't want to scare you but you might want to go in the bathroom and look in the mirror..." Rosie said with amusement in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my God what's wrong!?" she shrieked and dashed to the bathroom. "AHHHHHHHHHH! Oh MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED! MY EARS ARE POINTY! I LOOK LIKE SOME CIRCUS FREAK! AHH!"  
  
Rosie walked in calm and smiling. "We are ready to go then." She said without answering any of the girl's questions. She muttered a few words and said "I just got our things packed and sent. Dont worry dear, you will see, you'll see."  
  
Still shocked, they walked to the living room to see that all their belongings were indeed packed in boxes and vanishing one by one with a "pop".  
  
"Off we go then dear" Rosie said to the pale girl. "Lily you need to calm down, its really ok" With that, the older woman took her to her bedroom and picked up the diary, the only thing left in the room. "Now Lily put your hand on the book and we'll be gone."  
  
Lily did as she was instructed as she was still shocked. Then she closed her eyes and felt like she was flying...  
  
*Lily's Pov*  
  
I closed my eyes to keep my head from spinning. Then I felt a breaze pass me and warm air surround me. I kept my eyes closed and heard the sound of chirping and trees rustling in the warm summer breaze. I openned my eyes and to my disbelief, I saw a white city with gold and silver and beautiful waterfalls and trees and birds. Then, I passed out.  
  
Authors Note: Next Chapter has people you know in it:-) P.s .I try to update twice a week if i can. 


	2. Awakening

Again I dont own a thing....Read and Review PLEASE:-) Ok fun here we go.  
  
Chapter 2-Awakening  
  
She blinked twice then the room started to come into focus. She was in bright cream colored room. It had high ceilings and beautiful decoration around every one of the ten floor-to-ceiling windows. The breeze whisped past her face. Lily then realized she was no longer dreaming and jolted upright.  
  
"I'm glad to see you are awake my lady." Said a deep, melodious voice.  
  
Lily quickly looked over as her eyes took in their first glance at the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes apon.  
  
"Don't be alarmed my lady, I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Welcome home." he said as moved from the chair to the side of her bed.  
  
Lily was shocked and pleased that this gorgeous man would be so gentle in his words. She finaly found her voice to ask, "Where is Rosie?".  
  
The Prince replied "She went to reunite with my father. They have dearly missed each other."  
  
Lily was in a daze as a thousand questions entered her mind. "Where am I and why am I here?" Lily said in utter confusion.  
  
"You are in the House of Thranduil in Mirkwood. My father will tell you why as soon as you are well enough to leave your bed. I am not sure exactly why he has asked me to watch over you personally but I am not about to question him." he reponded.  
  
Lily thought to herself ::he's not such a bad guy, kinda hot too. OH knock it off, he has weird ears like you do, we are probably some mutant race or something:: Then she saw him looking at her with interst. "I am sorry. You dont even know my name. I am Lily, Lily Enguamael. I am from New York." she held out her hand in a friendly gesture. Heck she might as well be civil while waiting for a needed explanation.  
  
When no hand met hers she looked up. The Prince was pale and a look of disbelief crossed his face. "Lily? The Daughter of Power..." He looked into her eyes and gasped. Legolas knelt and took her hand to kiss the back of it. "My lady Lily, I am the most honored of elves to meet the Daughter. Please forgive me for not seeing it in you sooner." He looked up into her eyes again as confusion covered her face. "Do you not know?" Legolas quickly let go of her hand and backed away. "Your highness, I must leave to my father immediately." He then dashed out of the room.  
  
::Your HIGHNESS??? WHAT?? The poor man must be confused. OR wait ELF?? I need sleep. Maybe when I wake up I will be better::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
(With Legolas)  
  
"Father, she doesn't know about it!" said Legolas loudly in the thrown room.  
  
"I know dear elf. Her memory will not return until she is ready for it." said Thranduil.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me she was the Daughter" said Legolas calmly.  
  
"I did not think you should know yet, but I supposed you found out.The gift she has, must be discovered on her own." Thranduil said. "Go and get her my son, Bring her to me." Legolas bowed and left. Thranduil thought ::The prophecy looks to be coming true. Leoglas shows care for her already.::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
(With Lily)  
  
Lily was woken from sleep as she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
In walked the tall handsome elf she had met not long ago. "Legolas, how are you? I was worried after you left in such a rush." she asked drowsily.  
  
"I thank you for your concern Lovely One and I am doing alright." He paused to walk twards the bed. "The King wishes to visit with you. He will have answers to all the questions that I see in your eyes. He will remind you." Legolas said as he stroked her hair.  
  
Lily was still in a daze when he walked in. But now she was fully awake with the delicate contact of his hand in her hair. "If I may say so Legolas. I feel that I know you well, even though we just met." Lily said.  
  
"We have met Princess, In my dreams I have seen you. I dream of the most beautiful woman in the world and your face is the one I see." He said sincerely as he looked in her eyes. "We must go, Rosiline and Father are waiting"  
  
Lily got up and got dressed in when the maid had left on the corner of the bed and met Legolas outside her door as they went togather to the meeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND LOVED!!! I'll try to write sooner this time. 


End file.
